105 Annual Hunger Games
by SpunkyFun
Summary: Life always offers you a second chance. It's called tomorrow, unfortunately you don't have that choice anymore. Not since you were reaped to compete in the games.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second try for a story. I am grateful that you have stoped by and checked it out. The** forum for tributes** is in my profile page. I am accepting tributes with a lot of detail so please fill it out as much as possible.

_About my Syots:_ As some of you authors already know, I make blogs that give you information and a picture of each tribute which will be up after I get all tributes.

The Hunger Games, do not belong to me.

**Blog is finished! Go to Roman Games 105. blogspot .com (remove spaces)**

* * *

? Pov

_I was then just a young girl when Katniss Everdeen sparked the second rebellion. Everyone in the Districts including myself were filled with hope that this nightmare would end. We put in all of our strenght together. But yet again we were defeated, many lives were lost and homes destroyed. But the rebellion didn't quite end until the execution of the Mockinjay herself on live television. __Now many years later it's almost time. The day were not twenty-four but twenty-six children will be reaped and sent to their deaths in the 105 Annual Hunger Games_

* * *

It's been a long and tiresome day, yet here I am. Stuck in my own office having no other choice but to continue working. By now everyone else has left home and the only light I have is the small lamp over my desk. My hand is hurting from writing non stop and sweat is still dripping from my forehead. I glance to my right to see the small clock, it's almost midnight. Meaning I have been in here for almost fourteen hours. But I have to finish. The president herself has demanded these blue prints to be in her office by morning. Making me accomplish an entire week's assignment in one night. Unfortunately after having this job for the past fourteen years I have run out of ideas for the arenas. Which is why I plan on retiring after this year. So it must be perfect! After these games everyone will remember my name. Ronaldo Ariatti, the Head Game Maker. As the minutes passed by my hand finally gave in and I begin massaging it. Forgetting completely about my black pen as it fell from my desk making a quiet thud when it lands on the wooden floor.

"Looks like you dropped something Ariatti."

I instantly turn to see the Capitol's president walking towards me. Her blonde hair is still in a perfect ponytail, surviving all the cause from today and she's in a completely white outfit.

"Yes, I guess I have."

"Well, how are the blue prints coming along? I hope they can meet my standards."

By now she's right behind me. She hugs my shoulders and after playing with my dark, brown hair she leans into my ear.

"Thats is, unless you want to end up like the majority of the tributes," she whispers.

I feel almost as if my heart would jump out of my chest any minute now. But I have to keep calm, I'm not letting her get the best of me.

"I guarantee it's my best work yet."

"Good, I guess I'll leave you to finish up. Remember, I want them on my desk by seven."

I nod, before she walks away and closes the doors behind her. She's only been president for five years and already is making a name for herself. But can you expect less from late President Snow's granddaughter?

* * *

Tributes so far:

D1 Female: Arden O'Harrah(15)

D1 Male: Sage Le Bel(17)

D2 Female: Arden O'Harrah(15)

D2 Male: Lasion Ellery(17)

D3 Female: Della Nu(15)

D3 Male: Wiley Kale(17)

D4 Female: Brooklyn Reeden(16)

D4 Male: Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli(16)

D5 Female: Winter Twiston(13)

D5 Male: Petrel Stevens(17)

D6 Female: Dominique Relin(16)

D6 Male: Colton Brackash(18)

D7 Female: Fenway "Fen" Pluto(17)

D7 Male: Grimsly Canker(15)

D8 Female: Katherine "Kates" Dash(13)

D8 Male: Zeake Orville(16)

D9 Female: Lyra Blackthorn(17)

D9 Male: Channing Keynes(18)

D10 Female: Theta Kwerie(18)

D10 Male: Kilian Graves(13)

D11 Female: Charlotte Bellator(15)

D11 Male: Chase Fells(15)

D12 Female: December Chrystie(16)

D12 Male: Rome Dawing(14)

D13 Female: Rae Fallon(18)

D13 Male: Blake Malinger(18)

**May the odds be ever in your favor! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blog is finished! Go to Roman Games 105. blogspot .com (remove spaces) Tribute list is updated too.**

**Tell me what you think about it next chapter or message me if you want changes! First reapings will be up tomorrow or Friday, this would have been up earlier but my mom thought it would be fun to go to Illinois on the weekend.**

Thank you my readers for submitting some great tributes but I do still need some more. The list is in the previus chapter and I would appreciate it if you guys spread the word please. This chapter gives you a hint on what the arena will be about.

I will choose the victor depending on who the readers think is a good candidate which I will do a poll for later. the poll will be put up after I create the blog where you'll be able to see how the tributes look like and some info.

Also depends if the authors review :)

* * *

_The Capitol, the advanced, fortress city where the wealthy and powerful citizens of the nation reside. The only place in what was left of America sparred from hunger, harsh conditions, poverty and especially the Hunger Games. As you look around the magnificent city, you find the City Circle, where the home of their dear president is located. Currently the President's mansion is quiet and empty, with only one room kept busy. The only light illuminating the large room is the rays of the sun coming through the white French doors, indicating that dawn has approached. In those early hours all that could be heard is the shuffling of paper. was eagerly looking through the plans, and ideas for the 105 annual Hunger Games. She was more than satisfied at the outcome of the head game makers work. She chuckled evilly to herself just imagining the deaths of those unfortunate children. Each one being ripped apart from their families, having to face death at such a young age, ... all for the Capitol's entertainment. Most likely the majority of the districts hate her. But they shouldn't bother, they've already failed two rebellions and there is no doubt that a third won't succeed either. They should be grateful they were not executed along with their dear Mockingjay. But then again, who would fish her food? Or harvest her fruit?_

After making sure there was not a single mistake or flaw I was pleased to say that Ronaldo shall live. Well at least for another year that is. For the five years I've been president he has come up with some of the most amazing arenas by far. But I have to say this year will leave my dear citizens hungry for more. Which I'll be glady to satisfy again next year. I remember sitting on my grandfather's lap meanwhile he told me stories about the first and second rebellions. Each time those ungrateful barbarians demanded some power. Claiming that we were unfair and other nonsense. Were they not satisfied with what they had? That is why they must be punished. I set down the plans for this year's arena and begin looking around for something else. My desk is filled with papers that it takes me a while to rummage around them to find what I've been looking for. The list of this year's tributes. I can only imagine what horrid death will come to them. My thoughts are abruptly disturbed as my phone begins to vibrate in my suit's pocket. It's Ronaldo. What would he want this early?

"Hello sorry to disturb you. But I just wanted to hear what you thought about my work?"

"It's better than what I ve expected. How did you know I was interested in Roman structures?"

* * *

Hope it was good, reviewing will increase your tributes chance.


	3. District 1 Reaping

This will be the only chapter with one district, since there is an odd number of districts I decided 1 would get their own chapter :D I hope you liked it and if you haven't check out the blog, h tt p / /: Roman Games 105 .blog spot . com I would love to hear what you think about it. Remember to review!

* * *

**District 1**

**_Arden O'Harrah_**

7 years ago...

_It's almost reaching mid night on a school night. The skies have been pouring rain for hours and it did not look like they would stop any time soon. Thunder and lighting were constantly rumbling through the skies. Everyone was safe in their homes avoiding the rain. Except for a young eight year old Arden and her mother._

_"Arden you re not even trying! You call that a clean throw? We are not leaving until you hit the center, is that clear?"_

_"I'm trying mom. But I'm tired can we please go home?"_

_"Did I not make myself clear? This is completely shameful! You are the daughter of two victors and you can't even make one clean throw?"_

_Arden tightens her grip on the dagger and tries to hold back the tears threatening to spill out. It's the same thing every day and the pattern doesn't stop. Her arms exhausted barely handled her lifting them up. But she really wanted to go home and catch some sleep before going to school. So with all her strength left she stood her ground, stepped back and let the weapon fly out of her hand. She closed her eyes, too nervous to see the outcome._

_"Pathetic"_

_As that one word came out of her mother's mouth she slowly opened one eye. She was right, it didn't even hit the outer circle of the center. Arden collapsed to the sweaty, blue mat and looked down. Her mother's shoes came to view._

_"Since you are a hopeless case I don ' see why I must continue wasting my time. Your father will work with you tomorrow. I don't expect you home for another hour. Keep on practicing."_

_Arden just nodded._

_Present time..._

The memory was still clear in my head. No matter how hard I tried I still couldn't erase it. Nothing has changed from then, to my parent's eyes I m still the pathetic girl that isn't worthy of being called their daughter. They still force me into constant training and treat me as if I were another trainee. Except one thing has changed.

I'm standing at the same spot I did 7 years ago. I bring my arm back and then with some strength I let the dagger fly. This time I don't close my eyes. It hits right in the center a long with the other dozen I already threw. It took me some time to get my aim but it was worth it.

Clap, clap, clap

"So you finally did it?"

Shocked, I turn to see my mother standing there. She must have come in without me noticing.

"Yeah, some people even told me that I was doing better than some of the older teens."

I smile hoping to get at least one praise, it can even be a small one! Even though I get compliments and praises from others the only ones I will ever care for are the ones my parents will hopefully say one day.

"Those people don't know what they re saying. You should be able to do this blindfold by now."

At what she said I'm instantly sad and I quietly whisper, "Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why am I not ever good enough? I've had to give up a lot in my life to train, and for what? I dropped out of school because I did so bad and was constantly falling asleep! I miss all of it, the classes, my friends, even the mystery meat! Especially the part that I was away from you."

By now I was standing in front of her with my finger pointing accusingly at her face.

"How dare you."

The next thing I know I'm holding my cheek due to the stinging. My mother continues to talk.

"I've waisted my time, dedicating my time training you. Any other kid would kill to be trained by us you ungrateful child. Why should me and your father keep trying with you. You'll be dead in the bloodbath a long with the other weaklings anyway."

I'm in shock about what she said but I don't give her any reaction as she walks out. I've had enough! I can't deal with her constantly telling me how weak I am. I know I can do it, I can win the Hunger Games. I'll just have to prove it to them. At that I quickly pick up my bag and walk out of the training center. I'm glad to have finally stepped out of the sweaty gym and into the streets of my district. The sky is an intense blue without a cloud in sight. The streets are busy with people going around still getting ready for the reaping. I put both my hands behind my neck, close my eyes and just take in the beauty of district 1. That's when someone bumps into me and I fall to the ground. When I look up the person that hit me turns out to be a him with wavy blonde hair and glasses over his deep blue eyes.

"Hey, watch were you're going next time."

"Pardon me mon amie, Je suis vraiment'd sol ."

He grabs my arm and helps me get back on my feet. But I can't help but think I've seen him somewhere and what is he saying?

"As a token of my apology here is a red rose for the lovely lady."

Blush begins to creep up my cheeks and I quickly take the rose, that's when it hits me.

"You re the guy always walking around the streets flirting with every girl you see!"

"Haha, so it seems, but I am no flirt just a gentleman. Now I bid you adieu."

_What is with this guy?_

* * *

**Sage Le Bel**

After that minor accident I continue my stroll down the streets of District 1. It's more busier than usual since we do tend to celebrate the Hunger Games almost as much as the Capitol itself. It's a shame how much effort people put into something so horrid. As each year I watch twenty three children die I can't help but think. When will it be enough? How long will the Capitol keep on punishing us? I'm in deep thought, when I spot a friend of mine.

"Good morning Sage."

"Salutations mon amie, how have you been?"

"I'm good, thanks for asking."

"Anything for you," and I grab her hand to give it a light kiss.

I begin to chuckle as she starts to turn almost as red as a tomato.

"Sage, you know I can't handle those type of things."

"I am very aware, but I can't help myself."

"Hey Sage, do you mind I ask a question?"

"Not at all!"

"How come you're always spending your time walking through the district when you can have anything you want at your home?"

"Simple, I am more wanted here than I'll ever be at home."

A look of understanding crosses her face and we just sit in silence. Elizabeth, is probably one of the very few people I am open to.

"How's your mom?"

Another delicate topic for me but I don't resist to answer.

"She has improved slightly, but nothing yet."

"I hope she gets better soon."

"As do I, pardon for the distraction, but I must be going."

Truthfully my mother hasn't improved. She is still in the same condition she has been for the past few years. Not long after she married the rich Monsieur Le Bel my mother became sickly, and has confined herself in her room. She suffers from depression and migraines and doesn't show results of improvement. Most likely her suffering began at the death of my own father. When I was just a mere baby my father was beaten and left to die in an ally. Now, he has been replaced with a excuse horrible d'un p re. Just thinking about the man is enough to make my blood boil. I avoid him at all costs which resulted into my daily walks through the districts.

I allow a loud sigh to escape my mouth and begin my walk home. My hands are stuffed into my pockets and regret begins to rise as I walk past the garden. That's when I hear noise coming from a garbage can a few feet away. I pick up the top and my eyes widen at the sight. Innside are the beloved doves of my younger half brother, Saffron. He is personally the only good thing that came out of the marriage. But sadly, de doesn't want anything to do with me. Both think I'm a half-blooded mongrel. These doves were the only things keeping him from turning into that awful man and now he has even taken them away from him. How dare him? I close the lid and march inside. I must speak with him. I ask one of the maids and they directed me to the gym. The one my own brother Saffron trains in, because he is expected to volunteer in the Hunger Games at age 18. I'm about to open the door when I hear them talking. My ear is on the door and I quietly listen to their conversation.

My stepfather spoke. "Have you not been in the garden today?"

"My doves what have you done with them?"

"Those birds were mere distractions." He said sternly, "You won't be needing them anymore after today. I realize we planned to have you volunteer at the age of 18, but I don't want you backing out and I certainly don't want to see a commoner steal the opportunity from you. You shall volunteer today, at the Reaping."

I can hear the grief in Saffron's voice."Yes, Father."

My eyes widened and I automatically stepped back from the door. My little brother is volunteering today? He can't. Unlike me Saffron has a future, all the fortune will be left for him. He has barely lived and deserves a better life than this. I've realized I should have been there for him. I let that man emotionally abuse him. It's my fault, and I'm going to fix it.

I step in front ot the door and quietly whisper, "Don't worry Saffron, I'll protect you."

* * *

**Arden O Harrah**

After changing into a simple cotton, yellow dress I hurried and made my way to the Justice Building. They really have out done themselves this year. Everywhere you turn balloons and streamers are hung. The stage has been re-painted and polished, ready for me to walk across it. Then the escort walks up, she begins with her speech. It's the one they say every year so I just pick my nails until she's finished, not even noticing the video go by neither.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to find out witch two tributes will have the honor to represent District 1!"

Everyone cheers with excitement and I'm so nervous my palms begin to sweat. Am I really going through with this? Yes, I am and I will win.

She walks over to the bowl and slowly dips her hand inside. The piece of paper doesn't even matter, she opens it and carefully reads.

"The female tribute is Lind.. I volunteer!"

Many shrieks are heard and almost immediately girls jump to the stage. But I luckily stood on the outside of my section and was able to get there first. I'm about to climb up when someone grabs my leg. I instantly kick her but she wouldn't budge. That's when I punch her straight in the face and finally make it up.

"Well that was a show! What is your name?"

"Arden O'Harrah"

"Well congratulations, now for our male tribute."

She goes to the next bowl and does the same thing she did with the female bowl. Meanwhile she does I'm thinking, are my parents satisfied now? Have I made them proud?

"Nicholas R.." and then all hell let loose.

All the guys were fighting each other to be able to get on stage. That's when a tall guy walked up and shouted, "Out of my way, peasants!"

Peasant? Who the hell does he think he is?

* * *

**Sage Le Bel**

"Out of my way, peasants!" Saffron yelled at the top of his lungs and was about to go up. But I'm not going to let him die so that's when I pounced him.

"What are you doing you half-blooded mongrel! Let go immediately!"

"I might be a mongrel but I'm still your brother and I'm not letting you go through this."

"What I do is non of your business, you have no say in this. You were barely in my life to begin with!"

That stung and I almost let go, but this is how I'll repay him for my absence. I deliver I quick but strong punch to his gut and he immediately stops. He is on his knees on the floor, grasping for air. Before I went on stage I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me for being the worst brother. But you have so much to live for. Don't let him do this to you."

He looks up at me with shock filled eyes. But I quickly regain myself and confidently walk up the stage next to Arden.

"Well this year was certainly eventful! What is your name young man?"

"I'm Sage Le Bel, and might I add what beautiful ladies are here today?"

"O well what a gentleman! Ladies and gentleman this year s tributes, Arden O'Harrah and Sage Le Bel!"

* * *

I added French words into Sage's voabulary, but I don't have the time to explain them right now. Remember to review please!


	4. District 2 & 3 Reapings

I would like to thank everyone who left a review, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy these tributes. If it's too long please tell me, I'm working on shorting them down a bit.

* * *

_**District 2**_

**Khaos Lito**

I wast at the training gym nearest to my home in the Victor's Village. Everyone was trying to get some last minute practice before going to the reaping. But the reason I'm here is because I had that dream of _him_ again. I wanted to clear my mind. So I quickly finished wrapping my hands and stood in front of the punching bag. I breathed in once before attacking it. I repeatedly punched it as fast as I could. That's when I started to think.

Two years, has it really been that long? It feels like it was yesterday when you left. You promised you'll be back, so where are you now? Two years, and everyone thinks I should be over you. But they don't know that I still mourn for you. I wish I could have done something to stop you. The regretful memory plays everyday in my head and haunts me in my dreams. It feels so real sometimes that it seems as though I can reach out to you, Kade.

2 years ago...

_Hand in hand, Khaos and Kade were walking towards the Justice Building for the 103 annual Hunger Games. She grabbed on to his hand as if her life depended on it, fearing that he'll go on with his plan and leave her. The whole walk her head was down not wanting Kade to see the tears on the verge of spilling. Once they've made it to the line he lifted her head up and gave her a light kiss on the lips. Grabbing both of her smaller hands in his Kade looked at her in the eyes as he began the conversation._

_"Khaos, hiding your face won't help. I know that you're worried but you have to trust me in this. I know I can win this, for the both of us. When I come back we'll be able to be together. Have some more faith in me! Have I ever let you down?"_

_"But do you have to go this year? You're only sixteen Kade, can't you train for at least another year? Please, for me?"_

_"I'm sorry Khaos, I've made up my mind and I don't want to risk my chance."_

_"Kade just liste... NEXT."_

_Khaos's sentence was cut short as the woman behind the desk called them forward. They quickly got checked in and were about to part ways when she grabbed him close in a tight embrace._

_"Kade please don't go! I just have the worst feeling this year."_

_"Khaos I'm sorry, now let go the reaping is about to start."_

_He lightly pushed her away and got into his section. After watching him disappear she slowly went to the thirteen year old section. The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, and when the female tribute was on stage the moment she dreaded came to soon._

_"I, Kade Kadous volunteer as tribute!"_

_After they both were taken inside the Justice Hall Khaos went in as fast as she could and was his first visitor. Without a second to spare she leaped into his arms as he kissed her on the head._

_"Kade you have to come back. Do whatever it takes just please come back!"_

_"I promise Khaos I'll do everything I can to be back with you. I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

Present Time...

Then you were just... gone. But I actually believed you were going to win. There were only two other tributes left. On your last night you were so tired you decided to rest on a tree. All I could do was watch as the other tribute got closer to you. I screamed for you to get up. But you couldn't hear me. That's when he attacked you with his triton. He surprised you and you didn't have enough time to react. I couldn't do anything but watch as he repeatedly stabbed you to death. After watching you be lifted up into the sky I went out of control. I destroyed everything in my path and lost my patience all the time. Ever since I was never the same. Everyone called me crazy, but I was just heart broken. No one could understand what I went through and they still don't. You were my beast friend, companion and first love. Not even the death of my parents impacted me as hard. Didn't you know you meant the world to me? So why did you leave me? WHY? If you just listened to me!

I picked up speed and tried so hard to forget everyting. By now tears have started to pour out of my eyes. I couldn't keep on going any longer and I collapsed to the ground. Then it hit me. It wasn't your fault that you died. It was the Capitol's. If the Hunger Games where'nt even created in the first place, you would have still been here with me! It's all because of them, and they will pay! I'll get my revenge. Even if it's the last thing I do, I'll win for your honor.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 105 Annual Hunger Games reaping! I'm sure everyone is excited so let's get started."

The escort stands in front of the bowl and waits for everyone to quiet down. She quickly dips her hand in and takes out the slip of paper.

"This year's female tribute is Cassand...I volunteer!"

But at the same time as me another girl volunteered. We both came out of our sections, hers being the seventeen year old section. She blocked my way. Big mistake.

"You know, you might want to get out of my way or else."

"Or else what crazy? Are you planning to die the same way your boyfriend did?"

"You crossed the line!"

I ran towards her and punched her right across her face. Then before she could even regain herself I punched her again to the ground. But I wasn't done yet. I got on top of her and bagn slapping her until she grabbed my hair and pinned me down.

"What the hell!"

I warned you, next time don't get in my way. I will kill you. Now get off of me!"

"As if, I'm volunteering."

She kneed me in the stomach and instantly I was on the ground. She just laughed as she got up and started to walk away. What was I thinking? I'm only fifteen I can wait right? Wrong! I leaped after herpulled her leg until she fell face first.

"You still have three years you little bitch!"

"I don't care, I have to do this!"

I got up and continued my way towards the stage as everyone gave me strange looks. After wiping some blood off I got up and positioned myself next to the escort.

"Well that was... exciting! What is your name miss?"

"Khaos Lito"

* * *

**Lasion Ellery**

"Lasion you should hurry down for breakfast you don't want to be late for the reaping do you?"

"Be down in a minute dad just finishing up."

I was quickly trying to dress myself meanwhile brushing my teeth. I will never do it again. Why? Because I had to change my shirt twice because toothpaste landed on them. After that disaster was complete I went to my closet in search of my shoes. That's when I see an old picture lying underneath a dirty pair of jeans. It's an old one of me and my brother Hylas. It was taken a year before he died. After holding it for a few minutes I crumbled it up and threw away. I couldn't stand looking at it for much longer. He meant everything to me, and he was ripped apart from our family. All because of a stupid piece of paper. You would think someone would have volunteered. But it was a Quarter Quell and no one was allowed to do so. Just thinking about it is enough to bring tears to my eyes but at the same time make my blood boil. I had to watch him be ripped apart! All for the Capitol's entertainment! I would love to see each one of those people that were responsible for his death die slowly and painfully. But not just his, all of those innocent children that shared the same faith my brother did. I swore that I'd get my revenge and that's what I plan on doing today. I think it's time to give the Capitol a good show. But no one will expect it, not even my own family. They don't know their only child left is broken, I know it hurts them too. But just like me they live behind a mask.

After finding my shoes I check the mirror before going downstairs. I'm just wearing a pair of jeans and an old shirt, why would I want to dress good for those people? Then I run downstairs not before putting my mask back on.

"Hi mom and dad, whats up?"

_Can't they see?_

"Hi son, how are you? We're just finishing up breakfast, you hungry?"

_I'm not ok, not since Hylas died and neither are they._

"I'm good. Nah I'll just take some bacon to go. Thanks mom."

_I'm not who they think I am anymore._

"We'll see you after the reaping ok son. We love you"

_O, we'll see each other again. Just not the way they think._

I don't respond as I walk out the door. As expected my 'friends' are waiting outside the door. I don't know why they bother, they don't mean anything to me. They just follow me around like a bunch of lost dogs. It's pathetic really. I'm glad I won't have to see them anymore after the reaping. I just have to last for a few more minutes.

"Sup Lasion! Ready to go to the reaping?"

"Yeah, let's get going. So what's up?"

"Dude you can't believe what happened so ..."

The rest of the walk is a blur. Darmen and Flick exchanged conversations and they tried to get me to join them but I just nodded. All I can think about is my brother's face when he died. His eyes were wide open and his mouth slightly ajar. Blood was all over his body. If only I could get my hands on the President, even if she is a woman. I would kill her. We finally made it to the reaping and once we get checked in we head towards our section. The escort walks out and begins the ceremony. I don't focus on what she says though until the female tribute is on stage. Her name is Khaos, people called her crazy. But I understand what she must have gone through.

"Now to pick a district partner for this beautiful young lady."

She picks out the name and is about to read it when I finally allow myself to remove this mask I've had on for years. I'm not going to lie to myself or anybody else any longer. This is who I am, a numb killer set for revenge.

"I volunteer as tribute, and if anyone tries to get in my way you will die!"

A sly smile reaches my mouth as I confidently make my way on stage. I hear the gasps of the people I know including my parents. The Lasion they know wouldn't have done this, but I'm not him anymore. I finally make it on stage and stand next to Khaos.

"And what is your name young man?"

"I'm Lasion Ellery."

"Well district 2, I present you to your tributes Khaos Lito and Lasion Ellery! Now shake hands you two!"

**Both Povs**

I grab their hand and shake it. But at the instant we look into each other's eyes we make a silent pact. Through thick or thin we have each other's back, because we have a connection. We understand each other and we'll look out for one another. Though only one of us can win. But I'll make sure I will because I have to avenge you even if it's the last thing I do. Let the Hunger Games begin.

* * *

**_District 3_**

**Della Nu**

I'm quietly trying to mind my own business as everyone else in my family is buzzing around. Things never seem to ever be quiet around here but I manage. I'm currently trying to figure out what is the thing I am holding. I saw as a peacekeeper drop it and without anyone noticing, picked it up. I've been working on it for two hours straight and I even took it apart. But I can't figure out what it is. it is smaller than the palm of my hand and seems to be made of some type of plastic. It has a small screen and buttons with the numbers from 0 to 9. Frustruated, I decide to continue working on it tomorrow. I let a sigh escape my mouth and begin to eat my breakfast. Then my parents get up quickly from the table once they've noticed it is time for them to leave for work.

"Kids, me and your father have to leave now. We'll see you in a few hours and Jarret you re in charge."

After giving a hug to all my siblings except me they re out. But I'm used to it, usually I'm not noticed. As soon as they leave Jarret decides to get up and stand on his chair.

"Alright you guys heard the lady I'm in charge! Now bow down to your king!"

Then he flits over his empty cracked bowl and places it over his head. Lucie gets up from her chair as well and begins to giggle following our brother's example, except her bowl wasn't empty. Even if he is the oldest he definitely is not the most responsible. If only my parents were around more to notice.

"Jarret they left you with the responsibility to watch over us not to play pretend!" On cue enters Penelope or as we siblings call her our third parent. Her brown eyes furrowed and arms crossed. She quickly walks over to Lucie and begins to clean her up.

"What you should be doing is getting us prepared for the reaping. Last year we were late and I won't allow your immaturity to cause that to happen again." Well, how's that for a fourteen year old?

"Will you both just chill?"

I turn my head to my eldest sister Kira. She's currently painting her nails. Before things got worst I decide to get up and get ready for the reaping. I can still hear their bickering behind as I make my way upstairs carefully not trying to step on any of the loose boards. I guess it's my turn to patch them up this time. I'll fix them up... tomorrow. Walking into our room I remove my brothers old brown sweatshirt only leaving my gray tank. Its color is starting to fade but it will have to do. I grab my blue cotton skirt that was hanging off the dresser and quickly put it on. Turning to the old cracked mirror hanging on the wall I take out my hair from the messy bun it was in. I let it fall over my shoulders and go against brushing it since it'll probably take hours. That's when I see my younger brother Quinn on the edge of the mirror. But he looks different, no longer does he have his goofy smile but a look of hurt has replaced it. Then I realize it is reaping day, and also his first year. I sigh and walk over to Kira's bed across the room and pat the space next to me. He comes and the second he sits I hold on to him and don't say anything. I'm no good talking about feelings and even if I did I'm at a loss of words. But I do know for a fact I wouldn't bare have Quinn get reaped. He might be annoying and loud but out of all my siblings I know I can count on him. I can't imagine my life without him. I just can't and I won't. The thought still sits on my mind but I ignore it. So I just sit there holding him and just close my eyes. Imagining a world without the Hunger Games but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that we're all trapped in this nightmare, never to wake up. After giving him a quick kiss on his head I get up and head downstairs. My other siblings are still arguing, not a surprise. That's when I hear knocking on the door and as I open it I see Koda.

"Hey Del, ready to escape this mess?"

"When aren't I?"

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

I smile at my best friend. He's always been there for me and I hope it'll stay that way for the rest of my life. But as opposed from me, Koda come from a wealthy family and sometimes his parents don't allow him to see me.

"So how bad was this morning Del?"

"I just can't take it Koda! Everyday is like a circus with them and it drives me mad. Jarret has the mind of a five year old, Kira is well... Kira, and Penelope has a pole the size of a sky scraper up her butt."

Koda justs begins to laugh and places his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't be mad Del, I'm sure things will brighten up someday for you."

"I guess, but first things first we have to get through the reaping and this year my name is in there 25 times."

I can tell Koda has is worried by the way his arm gets a tighter grip on my shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that Del, you know if you need help I'm here for you."

"I don't want to be your little charity Koda."

He is about to respond when we make it to the front of the line. I give the busty woman my finger and I flinch when she pinches it with her needle. As soon as Koda also gets checked in we both head towards our sections but before I leave to the female section he grabs me and holds me. His mouth whispers in my ear and I can feel his blonde hair tickle me.

"I don't want you to think like that Del, I care about you. Good luck out there."

Then he leaves, I'm left standing hoping he doesn't get reaped either.

* * *

**Wiley Kale**

What to do, what to do. A loud yawn escapes my mouth as I stretch after getting out of bed. My back aches from having to work yesterday. But I don't have a choice, it's rather work or starve to death. I walk out of my room and head towards the kitchen. On my way I make sure to check the floor each step I take. I don't want to step on any beer bottle or needles. Passing the living room I see my mother sprawled across the couch. I slowly shake my head at her, dissapointed on how she ended up. Ever since my father died this has been her whole life. Drowning herself in her own tears and doing whatever it takes to get her hands on morphling. I wonder what kind of man he was. People tell me he died in the Hunger Games, being reaped at seventeen. He left my mother pregnant and ever since she's been on her own. But it wasn't long until she became an addict so I've had to go through a lot for myself. I did whatever it took to get some money for food and clothes. But she never really cared.

I finally arrive to the kitchen and quickly grab myself an apple and a glass of water. I quietly go back to my room and open my window. Then I climb out and sit myself on the edge. I breathe in the air and just close my eyes for a few seconds. I finish my apple and chug down the water in minutes. I've decided that today I'll just relax, probably read a book later and just enjoy this day as much as I can. But how can I? Today is the reaping that will take two more unlucky children away from their homes and most likely to their deaths. I shake the thought out of my head and just look up at the sky.

"Morning Wiley."

I turn to see my neighbor Rachel. I just wave and turn back to looking at the sky.

"Is that all I'm going to get from you today? You don't have to be shy you know, I don't bite!"

I chuckle lightly to myself.

"Geez, I don't know about that Rachel. You can get pretty nasty when you re mad."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why I outta!"

"I was just kidding. But anyway how are you?"

"Good, thanks for asking. Just a bit nervous about today. Each year is another slip with your name added not to mention the tesserae. How about you? You look tired."

"It's nothing, I've just been having this bad feeling about today. It kept me awake for a few hours last night."

"Hmm, well I guess I'll see ya. I'm about to head to the reaping. You coming?"

"You go on a head I still have to get ready."

She goes back into her house. After a few minutes I decide to go in too and get ready. I fnish getting dressed and walk out of the house. The path to the Justice Hall is short and sooner than I hoped I check in. I stand in my section and patiently wait for things to start. By now the bad feeling in my gut has increased and I can feel my heart beating rapidly. The escort walks up on stage and begins cheering. He's wearing the strangest suit I ve seen him wear yet. It has wires and lights all over it, but what can I expect from Cosmo?

"Hello District 3! Are you ready or what?"

It takes a bit for people to clap and join him in his excitement.

"That's what I m talking about!Woot! Now as usual, ladies first!"

He skips to the bowl and places his hand insides. After going through the slips for a bit he finally takes one out. Cosmo reads it to himself first and then walks in front of the stage.

"The lucky gal, representing District 3 this year is Della Nu!"

It takes a while until I see red hair move through the group of fifteen year olds. She looks under control and unaffected as she makes her way on stage. Cosmo is jumping in glee and brings her into a hug.

"Isn't she pretty? Now for our handsome male tribute!"

He gets to the second bowl and takes out a slip of paper instantly. This time he reads it out loud.

"Our male tribute is none other than Wiley Kale!"

Time just stops as I hear my own name. So all this time the horrible feeling was warning me? I can't believe it, what's going to happen to me? I don't want to die.

"Wiley boy where are ya? Don't leave me hanging!"

* * *

**Della Nu**

I'm trying to keep my emotions under control by locking them up somewhere in my head. But my fingers are still shaking. I look out into the crowd and search for all of my siblings. Jarret is in the back holding on the Lucie as she cries on his shoulder. Quinn is trying to hold in his tears and doesn't want to look me in the eye. Kira is bawling her eyes out and her friends are trying to console her. Even Penelope is letting out tears. I don't think I've ever seen her cry, not even when she was a small girl. Do they all really care this much about me? I can't bare seeing them like that so I look out for my district partner. He better hurry too, I don't want Cosmo to get in a fit. That's when he comes out of the seventeen year old section. He seems calm but what if he's hiding like me? Wiley makes his way on stage and stands next to me.

"Aren't they a good pair of tributes District 3? Wish them luck! Your tributes for the 105 Annual Hunger Games, Della Nu and Wiley Kale!"

After shaking hands Cosmo then starts leading us to the building. When all of a sudden I feel as though my emotions have escaped and realization hits. I'm leaving the place which I've called home for my whole life. It's now that I realize that I wouldn't change my family one bit because now more than ever I want to go back to this morning when everything was still fine and I was safe. I... I don't know what to feel. Is this how being scared feels like? Or is it grief ... worry or maybe even anger? All I know is that I don't like it one bit.

* * *

I hope I did well, I'm sorry if I wrote your tribute wrong. Please remember to review or I can guarantee your tribute will be part of the bloodbath. Sorry if that was too much.


	5. District 4 & 5 Reapings

I'm sorry that this chapter took a bit longer, my computer was having some issues.

* * *

**District 4**

_ Brooklyn Reeden_

"Come on Brook, you're not going to do much damage unless you put more effort into each swing. Do you want to try this again?"

After training for the past two hours I'm breathing hard and sweat has covered my whole body. I rest my hands on my knees and try to respond to him, unfortunately it doesn't leave my mouth. Instead I just nod at him.

"Are you sure? You look pretty tired sweetie. How about we stop right here?"

"No, I'm alright dad. One more go?"

Still breathing hard I stand straight and get into position. Both my hands grasp the hilt of my sword as it s positioned in front of me. My feet are separated and I'm turned to the side. He looks like he hasn't even broke a sweat and easily gets back into position, waiting for me to attack first. I can feel my muscles ache for rest and the pain in my stomach is almost unbearable. But there was a reason why I was chosen to train into a career. I will prove to everyone that I am strong enough. I don't want to be picked on anymore. The comments, taunts, hatred and pity will stop! Determination sets in my eyes and all of a sudden I feel exhilaration go through my whole body.

Before I know it I'm already in front of my dad swinging my sword towards his neck. He quickly reacts and ducks, punching my stomach as he goes down. Instantly I'm on the ground holding my stomach. He takes the opportunity and swings at me. I get up and perform a perfect back flip as his weapon on graces my shirt.

"Getting slow there grandpa."

He pretends to look offended and puts his left hand over his heart. "Since when was middle aged considered old?"

"Since when was being 46 considered middle aged?"

We both laughed but not before finding my opportunity. So when I see that he lost a step I jumped to my chance. I give it my all until my dad stops it. We both are shaking from putting to much force and he knows my limits. So he quickly gives his sword a twist sending mine flying. I quickly look around and find my dagger on the floor, I avoid another blow and throw myself towards it. I grab it and turn myself around to my dad. He is about to deflect but I dodge it by sliding under his open legs. I get up and have enough time to get him in a head lock with the dagger at his throat.

"See I told you, you were getting old!"

"Haha, well I guess so. Most importantly, by the looks of it by the time your eight-teen you'll be more than ready for the games."

I nod, "Definately"

"Well why don't you head home and get ready for the reaping? I still have to lock up in here." I m about to run out when I stop in front of the door. I turn around and hug my dad.

"Thanks dad."

"For what Brooke?"

"For training me, and for not.. you know... blaming me."

"Brooke don't be so hard on yourself. We both know it wasn't your fault for what happened to your sister."

_If only everyone else thought the same way._

"Love you dad, see ya later."

"Love you too sweetie."

I pack up my stuff into my bag and put up the hood of my sweater. Walking home I always take the alleys, that way no one will see me. I prefer the quietness and don't feel like bothering with the over excited people of District 4 today. Unfortunately I happened to be walking by the group of people from my school that specifically like to pick on me for some reason.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't little miss Brook. Or do you prefer being called by your species you emo."

The others laugh but I just try to get a move on. I ignore them and walk around them but they stop right in front of me. Can't they get that I don't want to deal with them right now?

"What is it? Did I make you upset?" She begins to taunt me and that's the last straw.

"One, for your information I'm not emo and two next time you have shit to say to my face why don't you come alone. Unless your too scared to get beating the crap out off."

I glare at her until she backs off. I don't give her any time to respond and just leave. I run the rest of the way home and don't bother with the glares people give me as I run past them. I never really was a people person and I don't plan on starting now. I quietly go to the back door and try to not make any sound. I tip toe up the stairs and hurry up to my room. That's when I see the person I wanted to avoid today waiting for me; my sister.

"What are you doing here Chelsea?"

"Nothing I just came looking for something."

"What do you want?"

"I would want Marissa back but that's not going to happen now is it?"

"Chelsea, cut it out. What happened to her wasn't my fault!"

"You could have saved her!"

"I was only twelve years old, I would have died in the bloodbath."

"Better you than her! You're just bad luck to us because next thing you know Josh was reaped too. Who's next, me?"

"Just get out."

"Why should I? You're not the bo... GET OUT!"

She marches out closing the door behind her. Once I hear her footsteps dissapear I fall to the ground and let the tears fall. Why? Do they really all have to treat me like this? It wasn't my fault Marissa was reaped and I couldn't do anything about it. It's not my fault why I don't communicate well or that everyone seems to like to pick on me. Most importantly it's not my fault why Josh ended up dying in the games either. Josh was the last person I would have wanted to harm. He was the best brother I could have ever had and more. When everyone was against me he would stand by me. I remember watching past Hunger Games with him and though it was cruel, we would laugh at some of the moments. Like when a tribute fell from a tree into the careers meanwhile taking one down. When he left he told me ... to laugh as if he were another tribute. But how could I?

This is why I had to train, and be ready to volunteer for the games. So that I can escape all of this. I'm not going to let anyone hurt me ever again.

**_Hunter "Hunt" Petrelli_**

"Hunter, mom says you have to wake up!"

I lazily flutter my eyes open to find my little sister Sue. She was sitting on top of me with her face being inches apart from mine. I stretch my arms and turn to the side.

"Five more minutes."

"Hunt you have to get ready for the reaping."

"Ok, ok but waking me up comes with a price!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Being your brother I just happen to know where your ticklish spots are."

She tries to get up and escape but I quickly grab her.

"Hunter you better not!"

"O but I will."

Laughter fills the room as I tickle her and it's not long until she escapes my arms and does the same to me. Both of us were running and jumping around my room when our mom marches in.

"What are you two doing?"

"We freeze and just look at her."

"Nothing."

"You two are a handful, Hunter you better hurry and get ready. As for you Sue, you're friends are already waiting for you downstairs."

My little sister gives both of us a hug before she runs outside. Not long after my mom leaves to and I'm left to change. After I'm done I walk to the kitchen where my parents are.

"Hi guys, what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Well I don't blame you son. You had quiet a good basketball game yesterday! Don't forget you have football practice today too. O, and your friends called, they'll be here in a few minutes so eat up."

"Here you go Hunter your favorite."

"Chocolate chip waffles? Thanks mom, you're the best." I flash her a smile.

I sit down and scarf down my waffles. They're so good! That's when I'm disturbed at the sound of the door bell. Why do they have to come now when I'm in the middle of eating? I sigh and just get up, put my dishes away and hurry to answer the door. Both Tyler and Emilie are waiting for me outside. A wide smile reaches my face at the sight of her. She's been my crush since I could remember, but I never have the guts to tell her.

"Hi guys."

I lean on the rail and try to look cool when I slip and fall to the ground.

"Haha, Hunt you can be such a clutz."

"O my gosh, Hunt are you ok? You always seem to slip a lot."

_Only when I'm around you._

"Uh, sorry about that. So what are we waiting for?"

The three of us start heading to Justice hall meanwhile both of them talk about the game yesterday. I try to stand as close as I can to Emilie and imagine how would it feel to be able to grab her hand? Or to even kiss her on the cheek? Just thinking about it makes me blush so I look away to try and get rid of it. By now we're walking past the docks, everyone looks as though they re having a good time. The sun is out and not a cloud in sight, just the way I like it. But if I could change anything it would be the reaping. It's unbelievable that people actually train to be in the Hunger Games. They should put their time and energy in things that won't actually kill them like sports. I'm in thought when I hear arguing.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't little miss Brook. Or do you prefer being called by your species you emo."

I turn my head towards the noise that's coming from the alley by the ice cream shop. Three girls are standing in front of ... Brooklyn? It's hard to tell with the hood. I stop and wait to see where this argument is heading.

The three girls start to laugh at her. The other one looks up and it turns out to be actually Brook. My smile falters though, I hate that they always pick on her. She's not a bad person, in fact I think she's just misunderstood. I've never really got to know her but I have stepped in for her before.

"What is it? Did I make you upset?" There she goes again. I was thinking about going in myself when Brook actually spoke up.

"One, for your information I'm not emo and two next time you have shit to say to my face why don't you come alone. Unless your too scared to get beating the crap out off.

I whistle at the outburst but I'm glad she did what she did. Hopefully we can get to know each other some time.

"Hey Hunter, bro what you waiting up for?"

"Sorry, just got a little sidetracked."

I catch up to them and we continue to the reaping. Going to the reaping I have no worries. There is always someone wanting to volunteer so I m safe. We make it to the check in desk and give the woman my finger. She pinches it and instantly my name pops up.

"Well I'll see you both after the reaping guys."

"Emilie wait!"

She looks up at me with her blue eyes. "Yeah? What is it Hunt?"

"Umm... good luck." That's when I hug her and incredible enough she hugs back! We let go and she walks away and I can feel my face burn up. Tyler laughs at me but we got to our section and wait.

"Hello my lovely District 4! Who's ready to get started! Ladies first!"

She walks to the bowl and quickly takes out the slip. She jumps of excitement and then goes to the mike.

"The female tribute this year is Brooklyn Reeden!"

I try to look for her in the crowd when I see her walk out of her section. Brook actually is smirking! I sigh in relief when I see two other girls that want to volunteer. But she gives them the coldest glare I've ever seen. Does she want to go in to the games that bad?

"Well isn't she a beauty! Who wants to be the lucky dude to have the honor of being her partner?"

I almost laughed at how she said dude, how stereotypical can these escorts get?

"Hunter Petrelli get up on stage!"

I was shocked that I got reaped. I look around and hope someone else volunteered. But no one does. My heart is beating rapidly but I breathe in and walk up towards the stage. I at least have to look brave for my family. I don't want them being upset. I stand next to Brook and turn to her. Why does she look so shocked?

_**Brooklyn Reeden**_

I wanted to punch the escort. Why Hunter? How is it that I'm competing in the games against the only other person who's been nice to me? He stands next to me and I turn to him and try to say something but nothing comes out of my mouth. He reaches out his hand and I take it. Blush reaches my cheeks so I look away and hope he didn't see. But I have to focus, because in the end only one person will live, and it'll be me.

_**District 5**_

**Winter Twiston**

I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast but it's hard to do so with my mother glaring directly at me from the stove. She can be so pathetic sometimes that it's laughable. I glare back at her and act as though it doesn't bother me. But truthfully ... it does. Who wouldn't be hurt that their own mother blames them for the disappearance of their husband. But I'm not going to let her get the best of me. O, how it would be great if she were burned alive. But not just her, every other human being alive including myself. I'm disgusted with myself for even being part of the human race. Why be part of a race that has destroyed any beauty left on this planet? I get up, leaving my breakfast unfinished and head towards the door.

"I'm going out, I won't be back until after the reaping."

"So you're going to leave the same way you forced your father to leave?"

"It wasn't my fault that horrible excuse of a man left after hearing you were pregnant."

"Pregnant with you!"

"Well that's just your fault, you could have gotten rid of me but you didn't."

"I wish I did!"

"So do I, better not being born than be stuck here."

"You ungrateful littl... Winter wait for us! We wanna come too!"

I smile seeing my younger siblings come down from the stairs. They're the only people in the world that I care for. Even if they only are my half siblings.

"Sure, come on. I want to show you guys something. But you have to promise not to tell anyone ok?"

"We promise."

My mother says nothing as the three of us leave the house. I make sure to slam the door too. I grab onto their hands with Magnolia on my right and Mare on my left. Mare being also the name of my father who decided to flee after finding out that my mother was pregnant with me. I don't blame him, who would want a daughter like me anyway? Not long after my mother remarried she had both Mare and Magnolia about a year later. We make our way to the edge of the district and I make sure to check no one was watching. I lead them to a whole I dug underneath the fence and we run towards the forest. We keep walking for a few more minutes until we make it to a small meadow I found not too long ago. I smile at the sight of it. Just being surounded by all of the trees, flowers and small animals relaxes me. I feel almost happy here. It feels like an escape. I sit down under a big pine tree and let my siblings play around. I close my eyes and just imagine how the world would have looked without humans. Grass would have covered almost every inch of earth with trees reaching the skies. Animals would be free to do whatever they pleased and drink perfectly clean water. Then I feel someone poke my shoulder.

"Winter, Mare is trying to chase the poor squirrel. Can you tell him to stop please?"

She's so innocent, I hope she stays the same way for the rest of her life. If only people were more like her. On the other hand my brother can be a hassle. I know he doesn't mean to, but he just feels the rules are secondary to his desires at the moment. One of those moments being now.

"Mare leave the squirrel alone, it was minding it's own business."

"Sorry Winter, I won't do it again."

I giggle at how sincere he looks.

"It's alright buddy, but we got to go."

"Why now? Can we stay for a few more minutes Winter?"

"Sorry Magnolia but I have to go to the reaping."

I drop them back at the house and hurry to the reaping. I easily get angered as I walk past the few factories that polute our planet. How disgusting it is that we let such chemicals enter our atmosphere. I finally arrive at the check in line and some people start giving me strange looks. Immediately I feel uncomfortable but I don't show it. I glare at each one until they leave me alone. Do I look that bad that they have to stare? I quickly head to my section after getting checked in and hope that the ceremony starts soon. I want to be over with this so I can return to my siblings.

"Hello District 5! Isn't this an electrifying day?"

"I roll my eyes at her horrible pun. How is it the Capitol produces the most advance technolog yet has citizens like her?"

"Let's see which lucky girl will have the opportunity to win in the 105 Annual Hunger Games!"

She walks to the bowl filled with probably hundreds of slips and picks one. She heads to the mike and reads clearly.

"Winter Twiston!"

No, no, no ,no, this can't be happening. Everyone is staring at me so I compose myself and blankly walk up on stage. I stand next to the escort as she gives me a hug. But I just stare at the crowd. What's going to happen to me?

_**Petrel Stevens**_

"Good morning my family! The highlight of your day is here; Petrel!"

I entered the kitchen making a scene hoping to cheer up their moods. Usually on reaping day my family is on edge. I can't blame them though. I'm the only one left in the house that's elegablefor the reaping ever since my sister turned nineteen last year. To top that all of my name is in the reaping bowl about twenty times this year. I don't mean to get reaped, I do it to feed us. They even worry I might volunteer after _that_ day but please! Like anyone would let me volunteer! Even if it was for... her. I quickly get rid of any thoughts about it before I loose it.

My older sister Annabelle almost chokes on her breakfast when she looks at me. Mom is at the stove shaking her head, trying not to laugh. Meanwhile my dad on the other hand only lifts his head up a little from his newspaper before lowering it back down.

"Son, how many times have I told you no breakfast entrances in your underwear."

"Well it isn't as much fun doing this in my clothes. Besides the ladies would kill to see me like this right now."

By then Anna decides to join in the conversation.

"By ladies you mean ten year olds because those are the only ladies you'll impress."

I can't help it at this point and I begin to laugh so hard that I'm silent.

"Son just go upstairs and change, the reaping starts in an hour and I don't want you late."

"Yes mam!"

I exit the kitchen dramatically but once I'm getting up the stairs my smile drops. I guess talking about the reaping brought back some unwanted memories. It's been three years, people think that I've gotten over it but the only thing I've managed to do was lock up everything somewhere inside my head. By now I'm in my room so I shut the door behind me. I slowly fall against the door and it's not until I'm finally on the ground that I let my tears fall. I take out the picture I have of her from my pocket. Looking into her big, blue eyes I smile at her memory. She was the first person to see me more than just a clown, she saw good things in me. I guess you can say I ... I loved her. I always imagined myself with her until the very end. But then they ruined it, they broke us apart and shattered hearts. The Capitol does that a lot though. I rub my eyes and get rid of the tears. My friends will be here soon so I have to get ready. After putting on my black slacks I quickly grab a white shirt and over it, my light blue blazer. I put the picture in my pocket and then head back downstairs.

"Petrel! Hurry down."

"Coming, do you miss me already? I was only away for a few minutes you know."

"Haha, don't flatter yourself bro, your friends are here. But before you leave mom and dad just left to the power plant and they wanted me to give you this."

She comes over and envelopes me in a hug. I hug her back with just as much force. Even when I don't tell her, I love my sister. I'm willing to go through anything for her and I have the scar on my hand to prove it. Annabelle was the one to help me get back on my feet after the incident with my girlfriend.

"Thank you Anna."

"For what?"

"For being the best sister anybody could have."

"Your welcome, good luck out there today. I'll be in the crowd and after it's finished how about we hang out?"

"You got it. See ya later sis."

Walking out the door Harris, Emily and Liana are already waiting for me.

"How great is this? My very own groupies!"

"Hahahaha, when aren't you cracking up jokes Petrel?"

"When you pretty face isn't around."

Emily blushes instantly and I can't help but laugh and join the others.

"Cut it out, you know how easily I blush!"

"Come one you guys we should start heading to the reaping."

"You heard the man ladies but you better watch it because he's mine."

"Not cool Petrel."

We laugh the rest of the way.

After a few minutes we make it to the the Justice building where the reaping is being held. Looking up at the stage my memory of what happened three years ago is now clear.

_"Come on Petrel we are going to be late."_

_"Don't worry about it it's not like we even want to be there."_

_"I know but I don't want to get in trouble."_

_"Fine, after one kiss."_

_"Here? Like right now."_

_Y"up and I'm not leaving until I get what I want."_

_"O my goodness Petrel you really are something, but fine."_

_After a quick kiss to the lips she is about to head towards to her section. But I stop her and bring her into a hug. Her laughter only made me want to hold her longer. My biggest mistake was letting her go. But in the end we both let go of each other and she walked away and so did I. Standing in my section I never thought about the possibility of her being reaped. Probably because I was to afraid to even think about it. Every few minutes I would look towards her and did different things to make her laugh. At one point we both looked at the same time and we smiled at each other. That's when I heard her name be called. I didn't believe it, I didn't want to. But then the escort repeated her name and I turned to her to see that she was scared. I wanted to run towards her and hold her again. But then Harris pulled me back._

_"No! Please not her!"_

_She turned to me and yelled at the top of her lungs that she loved me. As the words escaped her mouth I froze. It was the first time she admitted her feeling and though at the situation I smiled like an idiot. But I snapped out of it in time to see her already on that stage. The escort was about to pick the male tribute that's when I saw my chance. I was going to keep her alive and make sure she came back home._

_"Mickel O Ryan!"_

_"I volu.."_

_"No stop it Petrel don't be an idiot! She wouldn't want you to do this!"_

_At that instant Harris and some others jumped on me and kept me on the ground. I tried to escape even biting some of them to let me go. But in the end I was already too late. Both tributes were chosen and heading inside the Justice Building. They finally let me get up but I just went back down and cried._

_Since she had such a large family it didn't leave me enough time for me to go see her in the Justice Building. But I waited outside in time to see her board the train. I yelled for her and she finally looked my way. She ran towards me against the wishes of the escort and jumped in my arms. I wanted to tell her my feelings but she stopped me._

_"Don't say anything please! I don't want this to be any harder than it already is Petrel. Just promise me you'll find someone else to love. Open their eyes just like you did for me. You deserve happiness even if it's not with me."_

_"I promise."_

_Then she was gone. That was the last time I ever saw her. I'll never see her smile, hold her or tell her how much I loved her._

"Next, Next!"

I'm first in the check up line so I just hand her my finger. I don't feel anything as she pinches my finger harder than necessary. Harris is already walking ahead so I run to catch up.

"Hey don't leave your trusty sidekick behind!"

"We'll then hurry up buddy! Hey you have plans after this?"

"Why yes, I am meeting a special woman after this!"

"Your mom?"

"What? Come on how lame do you think I am? It's actually my sister."

"Hahaha, how much better is that?"

I'm about to answer back but the escort gets our attention.

"Hello District 5! Isn't this an electrifying day? Let's see which lucky girl will have the opportunity to win in the 105 Annual Hunger Games!"

She goes over to the bowl and picks out a random name. The same way when she reaped _her_ name.

"Winter Twiston!"

A girl walks out of the thirteen year old section and I feel a pang of sympathy. It's been a while since a younger one has been reaped. But I'm surprised at how calm she looked.

"Now, for our lucky male tribute!"

She quickly drops her hand in and takes one out. She goes over to the front of the stage and reads the name.

"Petrel Stevens!"

My eyes widen in shock and my heart beat increases. I'm suddenly filled with worry. Is this how she felt when she was reaped? Wait, this could be my chance! I can finally avenge her and this time no one can stop me. I look to Harris to see that he's upset and after I give him one of my goofiest smiles I walk away. I climb the steps and stand next to my district partner. I reach out my hand and she slowly takes it. She's looking down but it was high enough for me to see a single tear run down her cheek.

* * *

You may have noticed I never revealed Petrel's girlfriends's name. I have a reason for that, but I won't reveal it. Also, sorry for the even longer chapter. Remember to review or le' bloodbath for your tribute.

O and it might take a while for the next chapter, I'm going to Texas for a few days. Sorry for the wait.


	6. District 6 Reaping

Hey guys, sorry it's been a bit. I arrived from Texas not to long ago and have been really busy with party planning. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

**District 6**

_Colton Brackash_

_I'm dreaming, I know I am but... I feel so different. I'm so small and I feel that I am wrapped up in a thin sheet. At first all I could see was darkness so I decide to finally open my eyes to look up at someone. But I can't see their face. The person is holding me and they're slowly walking through the streets of district 6. Even though I have no idea who it could be I feel so ... safe. I don't want this feeling to go away. I try to speak but the only things that come out of my mouth are coos. A few minutes pass until the person finally stops by an ally, they look around as if worried that someone could be watching. Once the coast appears to be clear the person puts me down on the streets by a garbage can. They don't even glance at me once before running away. I begin hear loud cries and it takes me a few seconds to find out they were coming from me._

_"Good gracious what is a child like you doing on the streets?!"_

_I wipe my eyes with my small hands and look up at the younger face of Maul. After scratching his head he leans down to pick me up._

_"Well how's about I take you out of this ally and into a home?" Then it's over._

I'm laying face up and spread out on my bed. My eyes flutter as they adjust to the bright light coming through my open window on the right. I wipe my eyes and just lay there, unmoving. I keep thinking back to the dream I just had. I have the same one almost every week, constantly reminding me that I'm unwanted even by my own parents. Maul had to particular reason when he decided to raise me, he just felt like he had to. But this particular dream was so vivid. It felt as though I was actually living it. A loud sigh escapes my mouth and finally get up. Walking towards my window I make sure to pick up my pack of cigarettes off the ground.

As I sit down on the edge I take a cigarette out and swiftly light it up. I take in a gasp of smoke and slowly blow it out. I repeat the same process every few minutes and just watch as the world goes by. Maul is always telling me how smoking will do me no good, but we both know my life isn t going anywhere. So who cares if I smoke?

I look down from the second floor and a thought crosses my mind. Instead of taking the stairs today I think I'll jump out the window. A smirk adorns my face as I get up and stand a few feet back. I count down in my head 3...2...Wait. I can't risk it, at least not today. It's reaping day, and also the day I volunteer. Volunteering will give me the two options I can't avoid. It's rather win and set the rest of my life, or die trying. But truthfully that's what I'm scared of, dying. Or what if no one cares, am I really going to be lonely for the rest of my life? I quickly turn out my cigarette and throw it out the window. I change out of my sweats and put on some jeans and a short sleeved dress shirt. I make sure to put my pack of cigarettes in my back pocket before going downstairs. Maul is sitting at the kitchen table finishing up his breakfast.

"Sup old man?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Colt are you alright? You've been locked up in there for days."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Well then I guess you should get going. Reaping starts soon, just please don't do anything rash when you're out."

"Whatever you say, bye."

I walk out of our small shack and slowly walk towards the reaping. My face is expressionless and my hands stay in my pockets. Heading towards the Justice Building I don't have to look to know that people are staring. Everyone seems to want to stay away from me. But I couldn't care less, the further people stay away from me the better. I finally arrive to the end of the line but the kids in front of me make way. I shrug and just move to the front. The man behind the desk grabs my finger and the little machine pinches it. Then I press my finger over the paper and leave. I go to my section and wait for things to get started.

**Dominique Relin**

_11 years ago..._

_Five year old Dominique quietly played by herself with her newest doll in her family's spacious living room. The ceiling reached a grand height with a glorious chandelier made of crystal. The walls are painted beige giving the currently dark room a tad amount of light. The living room was filled with oak furniture made from District one and the paintings imported directly from the Capitol itself. You can say the Relin family has many luxurious advantages that most district citizens don't get but they do lack in one thing; love._

_The head of the house, Chase Relin was on his way to the train station for another business trip to the Capitol. He was completely unaware of the pair of large, blue eyes following his every move._

_"Daddy, do you think you can play with me today? You promised yesterday we can have a tea party, I was so excited I even invited Mr. Snuggles! So can we daddy?"_

_Young Dominique was positive her father wouldn't let her down again after already canceling five times this week. She got up from where she was sitting behind the couch, ran towards her father and tugged on his hand. Her beautiful, pink, cupcake dress swayed each step she took. Unfortunately her father barely acknowledged her at all and instead shook her smaller hand off oh his._

_"Not now Dominique, I am very busy maybe some other time. How about instead I tell your nanny to take you out to buy a new toy?"_

_"But daddy I already have a lot of toys... I want you to be with me."_

_"Sweetie you know I love you but right now I have to go alright? If I don't go to work who's going to buy all your toys and cute dresses?"_

_Dominique tried to hide her sadness and lowered her eyes until she was staring at his brown, leathered shoes._

_"Don't get upset, your a big girl now remember?_

_"It's ok then, I'll just play by myself like a big girl! Right daddy?!"_

_But by the time she happily lifted her head her father had already left through the front doors. All she was able to see was a glimpse of his suitcase and the slam of the doubled doors. Just like before her recently made smile faded to almost getting on the verge of tears. She clenched her tiny fists, dropping her teddy bear and tightly closed her eyes._

_"Crying is for babies, daddy won't play with me if I cry. I know he'll stay next time for sure! Daddy has a very important job, it's not his fault. Come on Teddy we have a tea party to get to!"_

_7 years ago..._

_"Ms. Relin maybe it's best you call some time later, this is your tenth time trying to reach him."_

_"Can I try one more time please? Maybe his phone just died! I bet he's going to come through the door any minute now. He can't miss Christmas... daddy never misses our family dinner."_

_"Dominique darling what are you doing still on the phone? It's almost time we head to the Justice Building for the party."_

_The nine year old turns from her nanny to see her mother come down the marble stairs. Her blonde hair was in neat curls and she was wearing her favorite red dress._

_"It's daddy, he's not answering his phone."_

_"Well how about we call his office then? I'm sure your father is just finishing some things up. He would never miss Christmas."_

_Dominique's mother takes the phone from her daughter's hand and calls her husband with love in her eyes. She dials the number and even puts it on speaker so her daughter can also hear. After a few minutes the call is answered but it's not who they expected._

_"Hello who is this?" You could hear the arrogance in the woman's voice clearly._

_"Chase is that you?" Adelane suddenly begins to question why her husband has been staying longer at the Capitol. But she trusts and loves him too much and doesn't want to believe he would do such a thing._

_"No, this is Melody, his girlfriend and who may you be?" At that instant she drops the phone and runs upstairs. Dominique lifts the phone meanwhile her hand is shaking._

_"Daddy? This is the wrong number right, you're supposed to be here with us?! DADDY?!"_

_"Who is that on the phone?"_

_"I have no idea some idiotic little girl yelling daddy. Do you know her?"_

_"It's my daughter just hang up."_

_The line goes dead and Dominique is left holding the phone with her mouth wide open. Slowly her tears begin to flow and before her nanny could reach her she runs upstairs. She finally reaches her parent's bedroom but it's locked. All that she could hear was the sobbing of her mother._

_"Mommy? Can you please open the door? I need you."_

_But she received no answer and cried all by herself._

_That night Christmas was not celebrated at the Relin house. The presents rested under the bright, Christmas tree and the dinner went cold and untouched. Both family members stayed in their rooms and the third member didn't come home until a few days later. It only led to a huge argument between Dominique's parents, resulting that the marriage was only made for political reasons. Neither noticing their daughter standing by the door only there in the first place because she wanted to ask for some dessert. But even after the truth came out Adeline still stayed with her husband, having to stand by meanwhile he cheated on her. Truthfully she still cared for the man and wanted to be with him even if the relationship was fake. Throughout the years Dominique saw her parents less and less. Her father stayed longer at the Capitol not thinking twice about his family always waiting for him at home. Her mother stayed in her room at all times only coming out to eat or get some fresh air. She also started drinking, believing that it will someday help her forget. So little Dominique grew up older without her parent's love or care. But she still hoped, and believed that one day her father will come back to them. Even going through drastric measures for a glance. But in the end failed. Ever since Dominique has tried to appear as if she didn't care any longer. She fooled everyone except herself. Her once outstanding grades slipped, she never showed up to her piano classes anymore and she would begin to cut classes. Her newest calling became graffiti and each wall she sprayed always had a meaning in it. Her appearance also changed and no longer did she look like the sweet young girl but instead a rebellious teenager. Meanwhile going through this change she still hoped that maybe, just maybe her daddy noticed._

Present Day...

"Miss Relin where do you think you're going?! You must get ready for the reaping!"

"Who cares about the dam reaping, I'm outta here!"

The now sixteen year old expertly climbed out of her window and jumped directly into a bush. She quickly stood up and ran as fast as she could towards an abandoned street. It was dark, quiet and no one was around. Almost each wall from the abandoned houses have been entirely covered in graffiti. Dominique made her way to one specific building knowing Tea still hasn't finished her latest piece.

"Sup kid"

"Stop calling me kid, you're only one year older than me. I just decided to drop by since my nanny keeps on bugging me over the stupid reaping. Does it look like I want to get dressed up to see two people get sent to their deaths for the stupid Capitol's entertainment? It's sick."

"Just chill it's not like you're going to get reaped or something. Anyway, some friends of mine are going to go egg the Peacekeeper's headquarters you wanna join?"

"I better not hear a yes from you Dom."

Both girls turn to see Raymond walking towards them. Dominique immediately grins seeing her best friend.

"You know doing that is risky Tea so don't drag Dominique into this. She's already on probation and if she gets caught again she'll be punished."

"Whatever, if she does her rich dad can bail her out anyway. I'm heading out if you still want to join kid you know where we'll be."

Tea drops her green spray can and walks away. Her hands in her pockets and purple hoodie covering her short black hair.

"Can I just go this one time Raymond? It might be fun!"

"We both know why you really want to go and your dad's not even in the district right now. Why do you still hang out with Tea anyway? She's bad news and I don't want to see you as an avox. I care for you Dominique, whenever you want to talk I'll be here."

Suddenly Dominique's smirk goes away and her mouth is set in a straight line.

"I know, but there's nothing to talk about. I'm fine and who says I wanted to go egg the headquarters because of my dad? I could care less what he thought."

"Whatever you say Dom, someday you'll realize this isn't who you really are."

"Ray, you know I hate it when you make me feel guilty. Stop staring at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like if I were a kid getting scolded."

"Haha well I can't help it."

Dominique spots a white spray can and after finding enough space she gets to work. Her hand gracefully moves around the wall and she's focused. She first paints the bird's wings and are positioned as if about to lift of. Then the rest of the body also making sure to add the beak and eyes.

"Hey reaping almost starts are you going like that? I don't know if a baggy sweatshirt and converse are reaping material."

"Who cares how I look?"

"If you say so, hey watch the paint! This is my nice shirt."

"Well if you weren't so close it wouldn't be a problem. There done!"

"Nice, you're really good at this Dom. But for almost ruining my shirt you will be punished."

"What do you me.. o heck no Ray! You know I'm ticklish!"

The two teens laughed for what could appear an hour but at the sound of District 6's escort begin the ceremony they freeze.

"See Dom I told you we were going to be late."

"Hey! Who was the one tickling me?"

"Come on let's go!"

Hey I don't know why you're uptight it's better late than never! Dominique and Raymond ran as fast they could and were just glad the Justice Building wasn't far away. Once they made it they both were grasping for air.

"See ... I ... told you ... we ... would make it!"

"Dominique Relin!"

"What? I ran all the way here for my death?"

"Dom, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Ray, nice knowing ya."

"Dominique Relin are you here?!"

In the inside she was shocked and a bit frightened. But just seeing someone from the Capitol makes her blood boil. As she walked to the stage her hands were clenched, with eye brows furrowed almost as if she was about to start a fight. Dominique ignored the out streched hand of the escort and stood a few feet away from her. She waited for them to call her district partner but then a thought hit her.

What if my dad is watching this now? Is he worried about me or not... why should I care? But whatever, you have another thing coming Capitol if you think you're taking me down this easily!

**Colton Brackash**

"District 6, who's ready for some fun! I'm Rosetta you're new escort!"

The escort cheerfully walks back and forth from the stage with her fist in the air. Did she smoke something before coming here?

"Well then let's get started! Ladies first."

She walks in front of the bowl and slowly dips her hand in. After rummaging for a few minutes Rosetta finally takes one slip out and walks to the mike.

"Dominique Relin!"

But there was no response, I turn towards to the female section but no one seems to move. Even the peacekeepers seem lost since they can't seem to find her.

"Dominique Relin are you here?"

That's when a blonde chick comes from the back. Her hands clenched and eyes furrowed, she looks like she wants to rip off the escort's head. But instead she stands away from her, even avoiding to shake her hand. Funny.

"uhm, well let's move on! Now for our male tribute!"

Before she could even put her hand inside the bowl I push myself from my section.

"I Colton Brackash volunteer as tribute!"

Everyone turns towards me, shocked that someone actually volunteered. I calmly walk up the wooden stairs and stand next to Dominique. Without the escort saying, we both shake hands. The glint in her eyes causes a smirk to come across my face. This is going to be interesting.

"Ladies and gentlemen your tributes for the 105 annual Hunger Games, Dominique Relin and Colton Brackash!"

* * *

I know this was only one district and I'm sorry. But I really wanted to update as fast as I could and I'm still having some trouble coming up with pre-reaping ideas. Dominique's reaping was longer, but that's because her author gave me a lot of detail and she was fun to write :D But I still like Colton, and I have plans for him ;)

Review, or your tribute falls :)


	7. District 7: Looks Can Be Deceiving

**I'm back! I first really want to apologize for my long absence. I hope you haven't lost interest in the story and thank you for the support. **

**I also unfortunately did take down the blog because honestly I was contemplating if I should continue the story. Only because I bit off more than I could chew and have preoccupied myself with school activities and sports. But I decided I'm going to finish what I started. I promise I will find a way to get you the visual of the tributes. **

**This chapter is short and only one district but I really wanted to put the next chapter out.**

* * *

_**Fenway Pluto**_

I swiftly climb branch by branch up one of the largest trees of District 7. I gnore the scratches that seem to add up the higher I get. I become too engrossed in the excitement I feel when I climb trees. But I sigh in relief as I finally reach a thick branch to rest on.

"Fen do you mind giving me a hand?"

I look down from my spot to find Aries struggling to climb up. I reach down and once she grasps my hand I help get her up.

"Thanks Fen, I don't know how you do it." Aries brushes back her brown curls as she makes herself comfortable next to me. Meanwhile I lean my back against the tree.

"Well," I say with a smirk, "When you spend hours working out here it becomes like breathing. Natural."

Then for a while we both enjoy each other's company in silence. I stare off into the distance and only thing visible for miles are trees of a variety. The sounds of saws and cranes don't allow me to enjoy the scenery for even a second though. Behind us, the entire town is preparing for the reaping that is inevitable

"Fen, do you think we'll be ok?" I could barely hear Aries's question due to her quiet voice, especially in this noise.  
I confidently smile before answering. "Everything is going to be fine Aries, we've made it so far. What's two more years?"

She doesn't seem convinced. "But Fen, how can you be so sure? Especially with the amount of tesserae you take."

I don't miss a beat. "Nothing's going to happen Aries. I don't have a death wish. But my family needs it, and I will not let any of my siblings take out any tesserae. We both know what happens in the games Aries, I'm not risking any chances to have them go through it."

Minutes of silence pass again and I turn back towards the scenery. My eyes instantly stare towards a group of men working. I imagine the crane dropping the tree in its grasp and crashing to the ground. Instantly killing a father with a family waiting for him. Suddenly I feel a sting in my eyes and I reach for the moon pendant over my chest. A gift, given to me by my father. Aries sees my action and softly frowns.

She seems hesitant before asking. "Are you thinking about your dad Fen?"

I feel a pang in my chest but try to seem unaffected by her question. "All the time Aries, it just happened so fast you know? It's been seven years but I feel that the giant gap is still there. I know it wasn't his fault but the pressure he's left on my mom and me only makes things harder. Having to take care of three younger siblings and provide for all five of us isn't easy, but... I'll manage somehow."

Aries doesn't say anything and I'm alright with that. The fact that she listens is why I enjoy having her around with me.

"Come on," I say as I begin to climb down the tree. "The reaping isn't going to wait for us all day. Let's just get it over with." Once we both land on the ground we begin our walk back towards town.

When we arrive, everyone seems to be heading towards the Justice Hall. But before going there ourselves Aries and I move towards my house to check on my siblings. On our way we pass Grimsly and his sister, their parents were both my history teachers at some point. The both of them are sweet kids but there's just something about him that bothers me.

Aries smiles towards them and waves, "Morning you two!"

Grimsly seemed to be deep in though but then looked up and suddenly smiled unsincerly. "Hello Aries and Fenway!"

I don't respond, he can fool Aries and probably everyone else. But I can see through your acts Grimsly Canker and I will figure out the truth, even if it kills me.

_** Grimsly Canker**_

"Isn't it incredible Grimsly, that by only holding out nightlock berries, Katniss Everdeen sparked the whole rebellion?! She is a legendary hero to all of Panem! Can you imagine what it must've been like to witness the Mockingjay herself in action son?"

I stop my scavenge of one of the hundreds of books in my home. Having no luck I decide for the infinite time to pretend I care about what my mother has to say. I look up to see her trying to redo her messy, blonde bun as she smiles towards me.

I create the best smile I could then say, "Personally, I expect it must've been exhilarating to be able to witness anyone dare to defy the Capitol. Though it is disappointing how somebody such as Katniss Everdeen was defeated."

My mother eagerly agrees and begins her blabbering but I tune her out. I won't bother listening to her nonsense. She is only wasting her time being engrossed in the past, especially an era that turned out a failure. My mother should be focusing on the future and using her mind to its full potential. Instead she wallows in the past, what an idiot. O, but she is not by any means the only one.

That is why I stand alone in this twisted world, while everyone else is merely only my enemy. But I can't blame them entirely. Not when we are living under the Capitol. They, who not only don't know how to run a government but rely on the same people who they neglect. They don't appreciate the power they grasp, the same sweet, power I longue for. But someday I will achieve it, and with it I will bring peace to all of Panem. Nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will get in my way. If anyone even believes they can even put a dent to my plans, so be it, they'll die. It is for the benefit of everyone after all.

But to achieve my plan, I will have to take drastic measures. Nothing is out of the question to reach my goal. Including to pretend to be the someone else entirely. I am by no means, timid or sweet but it is necessary if I am not win over everyone's favor. I'll go as far as to even pretend to acknowledge anyone as an equal.

"Grimsly... Grimsly dear? Are you listening?" My mother's worried voice suddenly disturbeds my state of thought.

I look up to see concern in her eyes, the exact same shade of blue as my own. I've come to conclusion that she is too caring. Never would I allow myself to become attached to anyone like my mother, it would only cause distractions.

I force a frown. "I'm sorry mom, I'm just worried about the reaping today."

She then frowns and wraps her arms tightly around me. I resist the urge to push her away and instead lightly return the act of affection.

I roll my eyes because she sounds as though she'll break down in tears any second. "I understand Grimsly dear, everything will be fine. Your father and I will always be here for you."

My mother then finally parts from the hug and kisses my fore head. "I'm so sorry that you have to go through this but the reaping is starting soon, you and your sister should start heading towards the Justice hall. Your poor sister, it's her first year, maybe you could give her words of advice?"

"No problem mom," I almost want to slap myself for agreeing to make an effort to console my younger sister. I leave our small living room and try to make my way through the maze of books in our entire home. I knock twice on my sister's door and she quickly answers. Her deep brown eyes stare up at me.

I loudly sigh, then come up with a lie to tell her. But before, I smile. "Mom says we should head to the reaping, I know it's nerve racking but don't look at the negative. You're one of hundreds, you'll be fine Katniss."

Yes, my younger sister's name is indeed Katniss, named after non other than Katniss Everdeen. My mother wanted nothing more than to name her that, ignoring the possible danger it might leave them in. My father although against the idea, reluctantly agreed. Though she failed to live up to her name, fortunately Panem has me to rely on.

Katniss then seems to have lifted her spirits and acompanies me out of our home. We say goodbye to our parents and walk towards the Justice Hall. My thoughts keep returning to my plan to one day accomplish domination. Soon everyone will be living contently under me, as I lead them to a new era. But first I will need the perfect opportuni... "Morning you two!"

I almost scowl in frustration as I am yet again disturbed but I remember to cover any traces of displeasure. I face two young women who were students of my parents. "Hello Aries and Fenway!" I almost gag at how sweet I passed by as.

I wave goodbye and begin leading Katniss towards the reaping. But as soon as we leave their sight I glare at the ground. Fenway Pluto seemed appeared as though she can see through my soul. How can that be?! I can not allow her to figure me out. She best be watching her back.

_**Fenway Pluto** _

After stopping by my home, Aries and I leave Michael with my mom since he's not old enough to reaped yet. Then we take Ally and Firenze along with us towards the reaping. But before heading out I get the urge to hug my mother one more time before leaving.

When we get in line to check in I don't react as the needle pricks my finger and I continue to help my brother and sister until they are at their lines. Suddenly the ceremony starts and Aries and I reach our section.

"Happy reaping day District 7!" A young, blue haired, thin woman crosses the stage with microphone in hand.

"I'm your newest escort, Aqua Rivers! So let's make this year memorial." Aqua jumps excitedly as everyone begins to eventually clap. But I only chuckle as I shake my head at how ridiculous she looks. I wouldn't be caught dead in something as close to her outfit.

"So let's get started, shall we? But how about we mix things up a bit and have gentlemen first?" She quickly walks towards the bowl and slowly dips her hand. As she takes out the single piece and opens it, she reads...

_**Grimsly Canker **_

"Our male tribute, representing your district is Grimsly Canker!"

I dropped my head as soon as they announced my name. Very well, they want a game, I'll play, but in the end. I'm not sure if they'll be content with their decision. Unknown to them a smirk grew on my face as I realized that the perfect opportunity has just presented itself.

Soon enough I hear the loud cries of my mother. For once she is helpful. So I muster all my will power and soon enough tears begin streaming down my face. I lift my head and slowly walk to the stage. As I climb up and turn to face District 7 I couldn't be more thrilled. For one day I will rule over all of them.

Aqua then puts her arm around my shoulders. "Isn't he cute, cheer up little fella you're going to the Capitol! Now time to pick your partner."

The idiot moves towards the bowl and swiftly removes a slip of paper. Aqua squeals before announcing the next tribute. "Your female tribute is... Fenway Pluto!"

I quickly scan the area and through the tears I spot her. Her electric blue eyes widen in shock. For a moment she seems to be over whelmed. But Fenway intrigues me as determination seeps in and she walks up the stage. The whole time our eyes are locked. It seems as though Fenway can see through my every move. The thought causes me to clench my fists in anger. She is going to interfere with everything.

"There you have it District 7, your tributes Grimsly Canker and Fenway Pluto! Shake hands you guys." The escort stands in between the both of us as Fenway finally stands next to me. We both firmly grasp each others hand and she scowls at me meanwhile I hide a smirk. Mark my words, one of us is going to die from each others hand, it's just a matter of time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review, criticism is much appreciated. Thank you!**


End file.
